


True Love

by FrankieIT1121



Category: The Vampire Diaries & Related Fandoms, The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: F/M, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-28
Updated: 2020-04-01
Packaged: 2021-02-28 16:55:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 10,328
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23360524
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FrankieIT1121/pseuds/FrankieIT1121
Summary: What if Elena Gilbert had died in that unfortunate accident with her parents? What if she had an older sister who was also a doppelganger, but not Katherine's? This is a complete AU with my OC.
Comments: 4
Kudos: 3





	1. Chapter One

“ Cheyanne, it’s time for me to go. My brother is back, he has decided to grace this town with his presence again. I don’t want to bring you into this. Especially not after losing your parents and Elena.” Damon sadly said brushing through his firecrackers beautiful unruly blond hair. He could feel her whole body tense and her heart beat speed up as he said this. Cheyanne jumped up her lapis azuli blue eyes sparking with anger. She was wearing one of his black t-shirts and some lacy underwear as they were cuddling in bed after having a fun wild night. Damon had been there before her parents and sister had died. They hadn’t gotten along at first, because he had had his eyes sat on her little sister, but after awhile they grew an unbreakable bond. He had stayed through the accident that almost destroyed her, which solidified their relationship. He told her everything. She knew who he was and what he was. She knew his past, she knew her sister was the doppelganger of his Katherine, and she was a doppelganger for Katherine’s best friend, and also Damon’s true love before Katherine started playing her games. 

“No. Damon you aren’t running from this. Don’t give up everything we have worked on.” Cheyanne pleaded as Damon got up and walked over to her, sadness in his eyes. She could see the storm of emotions going through his head at that moment. Yes she knew all his secrets, but he knew hers as well.   
“ I know you can’t be compelled. But I want you to forget about me, forget our love, forget this summer. Move on, be happy. It’s your senior year, party, drink, graduate. Enhance your powers, do your badass chick thing. But you have to do it without me. He will make his appearance, and he will lock onto you. Maybe he is better for you… .”Damon softly spoke cupping her heart shaped face in his hands kissing her beautiful full lips after each sentence. She was amazing, and beautiful. He hadn’t wanted to bring hell with him, but somehow his brother always found him. He had found out in a very frustrating way a few months back she couldn’t be compelled. Yes she was a doppelganger, but she was something much worse. He knew she would be ok, and hopefully find a human to settle down with. By now her firey anger had sparked and she was punching him as she cried, and he held her arms.   
“You are just giving up. I thought I meant more to you then that. You are just throwing me away like yesterday’s trash!” Cheyanne yelled getting one last punch in before he grabbed her anger in his eyes. Their faces were just inches about she could smell his cologne that she loved so much.   
“ I love you more then anything in this world. That is why I am letting you go. I don’t deserve you, I will only get you killed. I love you, but I can’t do this anymore.” He could feel her heart crashing at his words. She never let anyone in, and when she did he had destroyed her everything. He looked into those amazing blue eyes that now glistened from the tears rolling down her face. Her face went stone cold as she blankly stared at him. How could she give everything and this be how it ends. He was giving up on her. Her epic love… her badass…just giving up. As these emotions swirled around in her head he kissed her on the forehead then vanished out of her bay window. She plopped down on the floor no tears, nothing she put his shirt she was still wearing over her mouth and nose to smell that cologne, and groggily fall asleep. 

That was Cheyanne Gilbert’s last week of summer. Her alarm which was blaring let the bodies hit the floor, rang out through her room waking her for the first day of school.   
“Ugh I really need to change that! “Cheyanne groaned as she threw her alarm on the ground, the memory of her and Damon choosing that as an appropriate song for them as they sat cuddled up in her room in her vampire’s suck blanket. It had been ironic at the time, they had laughed. She rolled up in her dark fairy blanket groaning as the sun shone through the bay window. She really didn’t want to get up, she didn’t want to face the masses at school. Their apologetic looks, all of them compelled to forget about the one thing that had helped her get through. He had made quick work of wiping any trace of himself away from this town. And all she could do was keep quiet,and ignore the pain. The flipping asshole.   
“Chey? Chey? Come on we are going to be late!” her little brother Jeremy said softly as he sat beside her on her bed. He still knew. Damon had at least left her her baby brother. He had come in that night and sat hugging her while she sat broken in the middle if her room. He then ducked and dived as she rampaged through her room throwing things that reminded her of him. She bought a new comforter, new pillows since her pillows and sheets smelled liked him. She had considered getting a new bed frame, but her aunt Jenna had told her that was a bit obsessive. However she didn’t know about the wild nights, about the scratch marks or the bed knob Damon had accidentally broken and never fixed.   
“ Come on. I know it sucks but at least you only have one year left. I have to endure this place for at least three more! Now get up, stop wallowing, and get ready!”Jeremy pushed as he unrolled her from her blanket and threw it across the room. He frowned when he saw that she was wearing Damon’s shirt from the night he had destroyed his sister.   
“Don’t judge me. Get out so I can get dressed!” She frowned as he rolled his eyes and went back to his room through their shared bathroom. Cheyanne threw her naturally tanned legs over the side of her bed and stared towards the closet. Usually Elena would have been in her walk-in closet the night before throwing clothes around complaining how she didn’t have any clothes. After a few hours she would hang an outfit out for Cheyanne on her closet door that she thought was suitable and fashionable enough. This time Cheyanne out of habit looked over to her closet to see nothing hung up. An air of sadness crept over her as she walked over to her closet and stared blankly at all her clothes. She wasn’t like Elena. Elena was the shining star, cheerleader, straight A’s, perfect. Long straight brown hair, tanned skin, brown eyes, and a sweetheart, America’s sweetheart. Cheyanne want that. She had curly blond hair, lapis Azul blue eyes, curves for days, very gifted in the chest department, and was the wild child. She wasn’t a rebel or anything drastic, she just wasn’t Miss Mystic Falls. Her sister dated the quarterback, Cheyanne dated… well she dated Damon.   
Shaking those thoughts away Cheyanne chose cutoff bluejeaned shorts that insinuated her big butt, and a black corset with a black leather jacket. She let her blond hair fall in waves down her back, as she put black eyeliner on and some lip-gloss. She finished this look off with black stiletto heels that had black ribbon that laced up her legs to her mid calf. She smiled as she looked at herself in the mirror. She had always been popular, but not like her sister. She was perfect, Cheyanne was the hot bad chick you could look at but couldn’t touch.   
Cheyanne decided to go downstairs and caught the tail end of her Aunt Jenna’s breakdown.   
“Ugh, toast! I can make toast!” Jenna announced as her two teen charges came down the stairs. She had just barely started college and now she was in charge of trying to raise two pretty rebellious free spirited teens. She had no clue what she was doing.   
“Aunt Jenna it’s all about the coffee.” Jeremy said as he filled his to-go cup with coffee smiling. He had actually taken this summer in strides. He and Chey of course drank A LOT especially this past week, and he started to smoke pot for a bit, but nothing major. Cheyanne is the one who took it the hardest at first, until Damon.   
“Gross. Nah I will take my Dr. Pepper and be on my way. “Cheyanne said scrunching her nose as Jeremy shoved his cup under her nose, knowing she hated coffee. She shoved him playfully out of the way as she got a plastic bottle of Dr. Pepper from the fridge and walked over to the kitchen island, where Jenna was still freaking out as she went through her purse.   
“What am I forgetting? Lunch money… number two pencils?” Jenna said frantically as she held up a twenty and a few pencils. Jeremy and Cheyenne laughed she grabbed the money.   
“Nope we are good, but you are late, so late for an important date! “Cheyenne teased as she looked at the clock. Jenna stared at Cheyenne in confusion for a split second the slammed her hands down on the counter.   
“My meeting with my professor… it’s like.. Right now! “Jenna said frantically as she ran to get her backpack from the foyer. “ Are you two good?” Jenna asked freezing in place as she remembered she needed to make sure they were good.   
“We are fine. Go!” Cheyenne said laughing as Jenna nodded and ran out to her car.   
“So we ready to go?” Jeremy asked throwing Cheyenne her car keys. The last gift her daddy had given her. For her eighteenth birthday he had gotten her a red mustang convertible, like she had begged for for years. Cheyenne looked at the keys hands shaking. They can do this. Damon had driven her everywhere since the accident, she sighed as they walked outside and got into her mustang. She started it and backed out of the driveway and then finally started to relax as they rolled down the street. They made small talk until they rolled into the school parking lot where their friends were scattered about waiting for them.   
“Are you ready for this?” Jeremy asked as they both looked around at all the sympathetic looks they were getting.   
“Sure why not. At least now you can play the sympathy card to get some girls this year!” Cheyenne teased as Jeremy laughed shaking his shaggy black hair and stepping out of the passenger side door. Cheyanne looked over to the tree lines as a few of Jeremy’s friend surrounded him high fiving and catching up. She felt weird like she was being watched. She saw a black raven staring at her from the tree line. She glared at it, anger boiling inside of her as she felt familiarity with it. She flipped the bird off as her friends walked over to her. The raven let out an indignant caw as it flew away.   
“Hey Chey! How are you doing? “Cheyenne’s best friend Meredith asked walking up to her as Cheyenne got out of the mustang glaring at the red head. Meredith paused then shook her head. “Sorry! I mean what’s up! “Meredith said remembering how Cheyenne hated being asked how she was doing.   
“ Trying to get through this day without flipping out.” Cheyenne said rolling her eyes as the little red head laughed “ Let’s go get our senior year started little friend! “Cheyenne said laughing as Meredith huffed at being called little. However given that she was eighteen and still only up to Chey’s chin not wearing her stilettos, that was the on going tease between the two since pre-k. As the two walked into the school like they owned it stares and whispers surrounded them. Cheyenne kept her game face on all the way to her locker where she turned and sighed frowning into her locker, as Meredith had to walk a few lockers down to open hers.   
“ Hello there. A new low husky voice asked next to her. She closed her locker and turned to look at the new guy. He was an inch shorter then Cheyenne, short but wavy sandy blond hair, and was throwing off the loner hottie look with sunglasses on and leather jacket. Cheyenne glanced the new guy over waiting for him to continue.  
“I’m new here. I just wanted to make sure you were okay, you looked like you were living through your worst nightmare. I’m Stefan, Stefan Salvatore.” He said smoothly giving her a small smile. He had noticed her as soon as he had gotten into town. He had heard what happened to Elena her sister the one who looked liked Katherine, which was unfortunate, but this one.. She was beautiful. She had an attitude exactly like Camilia. She of course looked like her, but she had the same mannerisms and power. Katherine was in your face perfect, an attention seeker, Camilia was wild, in the background free, but still unknowingly getting attention. As Cheyenne scrunched her nose like Camilia used to when she was upset, or didn’t like something. Her beautiful blue eyes sparked as her smile faded, she glared at him, turned her back and stomped away her stilettos clinking down the hall. A little red head pounced over to him anger written on her face.   
“What did you do to Cheyenne? She has been through more then enough this summer to have to deal with new assholes in her life!” She fired at him leaving Stefan speechless not knowing what he had said or what had happened.


	2. Chapter Two

Cheyenne cursed under her breath all the way down the hall towards her first period class. She passed by Matt, Elena's quarterback boyfriend, who gave a weak smile and lowered his head, her friend Bonnie, gave her a smile and wave as she rushed to get air. Seeing them reminded her of her little sister. She remembered Elena talking about how she had to dress to impress on the first day of school, they were sixteen now they could drive, and she was ready to rule the school, since her big sister was about to have to give the crown up. Cheyenne laughed to herself as she remembered the conversation between herself and Elena, Elena begging her to actually make a ceremony of her handing the crown down to her. They had laughed and planned it out a whole night. They had put on comfy pjs popped popcorn and discussed how the ceremony should go. Of course their way of being queen B were completely different. Cheyenne and her squad looked way to sexy for teens but had hearts of gold. Elena put off the good girl, all american act but she was a mean girl through and through. Her friends were like that too, especially poor Caroline, it was always a competition between those two.   
Cheyenne walked through her AP History class doors just as the bell rung. She got a lot of stares as everyone watched her every move. She straightened her back and sashayed over to the empty desk next to Meredith who had placed her bag there to save the seat. She smiled at her best friend as she placed her bag at her friends feet and sat down. As she settled into her seat the teacher cleared his throat grabbing her attention.  
“Aw yes now that you are all settled Miss Gilbert may I commence with class?” Mean ole Mr. Tanner chastised as Cheyenne raised her eyebrow over the day already.   
“Of course Mr. Tanner, I’m here now!” She said this as she rolled her like her sister use to do on the parade floats when she won homecoming. She gave a slight smirk as she heard a few of the kids snickering around her. Mr. Tanner glared at her then started to drone on about this years syllabus. Cheyenne had automatically shut Tanner out, from habit mostly. Last year Damon had helped her with anything history related. Cheyenne frowned as memories of their time together crept into her thoughts. Before she could delve to far into memory lane she felt someone nudge her right arm. She looked up to see none other then Stefan Salvatore sitting next to her trying to hand her a piece of paper. Cheyenne rolled her eyes as she heard girls swooning behind him hoping to get just a little of his attention. She debated rather she should read the letter or not. Damon had told her to stay away from Stefan, that he wasn’t what he seemed, but then again Damon had also left her. She hesitated for just a moment flicking her finger on the corner of the folded up paper, then the bell rang taking her out of her mental dilemma. She sighed with relief as she quickly jumped up and sped out of the room. Meredith ran up behind her, her red curls bobbing as she tried to keep up with Cheyenne.   
“ Cheyenne? What is going on? You are definitely acting weird, especially with this new guy. You would normally jump on having a new adventure to look forward to.” Meredith said exasperated grabbing Cheyenne by her arm and swinging her around to face her. Cheyenne turned frustrated then looked at her friends pleading look. This wasn’t fair to her best friend. She had been there for her through everything.   
“ I’m sorry Meredith, I didn’t mean to make you feel left out. It’s just.. Over the summer there was a secret guy. He made me feel so alive so loved!” Cheyenne said leaning against the brick wall memories of her and Damon playing through her mind. Meredith looked completely shocked at this news but let Cheyenne get everything out.   
“ He literally meant the world to me. You know I never really did feelings, but with him.. It was like a dream. He was my dark sarcastic asshole, to my bitchy, princess, bipolar self. But then my GREASE fairytale fell apart. He up and left me. Like a wham bam thank you ma’am that night. And now all of sudden his little brother comes to town and immediately starts hitting on me. Nah I’m good. I just want to breath. Salvatore free.” Cheyenne vented as her best friend gasped at her friends omission.   
“You said love.. “ Meredith whispered gently touching her friends arm. Not only had she lost her parents and little sister, the love of her life waltzed into her life then left just as sudden. Meredith felt angry and sad for her friend. She would protect her from now on. Cheyenne Gilbert didn’t need anymore hurt in her life. Cheyenne nodded acknowledging her best friend as she wiped the tears forming in her eyes away. She pushed herself off the wall determination written on her face as she headed back into the school.   
“ Let’s go get this day over with.” Cheyenne stated as her and Meredith walked to their second period class. The next few classes went by in a blur as Cheyenne fazed out most of it, her and Meredith were walking to the lunch room happy to have a break from the constant droning from the teachers.   
“ Well I actually found out some really cool news this summer! Apparently I’m like physic or a witch or something.” Meredith started blurting out making Cheyenne spit her Dr.pepper out.   
“Your what?” Cheyenne asked truly interested to know if this was true or not.   
“ My ancestors were from the Salem witch channels. So apparently I’m a witch, but can tell the future?” Meredith said nonchalantly like it was normal to just blurt these things out.   
“Hm. Really? Okay tell me something about me.” Cheyenne said smiling wondering if she could really have a fellow supernatural friend.   
“Well I’m not sure how it actually works, it kinda just happens.. “ Meredith said hesitantly thinking her best friend want believing her. Cheyenne caught on to this and wanted her friend to be comfortable.  
“Meredith, I think this is so awesome. I want to see you grow this powers. Here take my hand and focus.” She said smiling handing her friend her hand. Meredith smiled happily taking Cheyenne’s hand and taking a deep breath, and closing her eyes.   
“ You. .you are different. You are.. “ Meredith gasped coming back to reality staring at Cheyenne.  
“ You saw everything?” Cheyenne asked cautiously not wanting to scare her friend. Meredith nodded her head yes. “Even about Damon?” She asked again. Meredith nodded her head yes slightly twitching. Cheyenne carefully watched her friend look like she was about to have a seizure, when Meredith jumped and squealed.   
“ I knew it! I knew vampires were real! Oh god girl you got to have hot vampire sex! That man ruined sex god you with any normal guy ever again!” Meredith squealed clapping her hands and jumping up and down. Cheyenne laughed as she got up and put her finger over her mouth to tell her friend to quiet down.   
“Really? Out of everything you saw you bring up hot vampire sex?” Cheyenne questioned her friend raising her eyebrow up questioning her friend.   
“Sorry, but it looked Amazing! Oh wait.. That means the new guy is Stefan? The little brother he hates and warned you to stay away from?” Meredith asked realization hitting her.   
“Yep. .” Cheyenne replied popping the “p”. The bell rung warning students to get to class. They split ways Cheyenne having athletics, and Meredith having math. The rest of the day went by with more whispers, and how are you doings. Cheyenne sighed as the final bell rang and she made it out to her car. She had to wait for Jer to come out but she didn’t want to hang out to close to crowded areas.   
“Hey. .” Chey sighed hanging her head down as she removed her hand from her mustang door, to turn around to see Stefan Salvatore standing by her. Innocent hot loner guy attitude really paying off, he really did look cute.   
“ Yes?” Cheyenne replied frustrated   
“ Did I do or say something to upset you? You have been pretty hostile towards me.. “ He asked wedging between her and her car door.   
“ Look, nothing to personal towards you but I’m not trying to be the plaything for the two Salvatore brothers. Yes I know Damon, I know what the two of you are, and I’m just not willing to put myself into that position. I’m not Katherine, or Camilla. Now please go away.” Cheyenne blurted out done with this day. Stefan stared at her, questions running through his head. Damon had gotten here first? Was she compelled, was Damon still here?  
“ You know? Is he still here? Are you compelled?” Stefan asked searching her face looking for signs of compulsion.  
“ I can’t be compelled, no the bastard left, because of you. And yes I know, no I don’t care, and I’m leaving. Goodbye.” Cheyenne huffed pushing Stefan out of the way and opened her door.   
“ No. Wait. Look, I don’t want you to hate me. Please talk to me.” Stefan pleaded needing to talk to her. She turned to snap at Stefan, but Jeremy ran up threw his bag in her passenger seat and gave a cold glare towards Stefan.   
“Everything okay sis?” Jeremy asked not taking his eyes away from Stefan. Stefan stepped away letting Cheyenne close her door.   
“No, nothing wrong. Just talking to your sister.” Stefan smiled trying to be as nice as possible.   
“ Umhm. Bye then.” Jeremy said gruffly as he got into the car and Cheyenne stated the car. Cheyenne stared at her side view mirror waiting for Stefan to move. Finally Stefan stepped back and made room for her to back out and throw gravel as she sped out of the parking lot.   
“ It’s okay, I will figured out a way to make you trust me.” Stefan said to himself as he watched the little red mustang speed away.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading. I really appreciate any comments or reviews I may get!


	3. Chapter Three

I'm going under and this time I fear there's no one to save me  
This all or nothing really got a way of driving me crazy  
I need somebody to heal  
Somebody to know  
Somebody to have  
Somebody to hold  
It's easy to say  
But it's never the same  
I guess I kinda liked the way you numbed all the pain  
Now the day bleeds  
Into nightfall  
And you're not here  
To get me through it all  
I let my guard down  
And then you pulled the rug  
I was getting kinda used to being someone you loved  
I'm going under and this time I fear there's no one to turn to  
This all or nothing way of loving got me sleeping without you  
Now, I need somebody to know  
Somebody to heal  
Somebody to have  
Just to know how it feels  
It's easy to say but it's never the same  
I guess I kinda liked the way you helped me escape  
Now the day bleeds  
Into nightfall  
And you're not here  
To get me through it all  
I let my guard down  
And then you pulled the rug  
I was getting kinda used to being someone you loved  
And I tend to close my eyes when it hurts sometimes  
I fall into your arms  
I'll be safe in your sound 'til I come back around  
For now the day bleeds  
Into nightfall  
And you're not here  
To get me through it all  
I let my guard down  
And then you pulled the rug  
I was getting kinda used to being someone you loved  
But now the day bleeds  
Into nightfall  
And you're not here  
To get me through it all  
I let my guard down  
And then you pulled the rug  
I was getting kinda used to being someone you loved  
I let my guard down  
And then you pulled the rug  
I was getting kinda used to being someone you loved

Cheyenne laid sprawled out on her back on her big four poster bed drowning herself in sad music. This song fit so much to her current situation which really surprised her. She stared blankly up at her ceiling which was still covered with pictures and drawings her and Damon had taken and drawn over the summer. She hated feeling this sadness, this loneliness. He left her, why was she the one paying for it? She was supposed to be out celebrating her senior year, making plans, and memories with her friends, not moping in her room listening to sad music. Cheyenne looked over to her night stand where her phone was dinging and lighting up, had been every few minutes for the past hour. She sighed as she rolled over to see who the messages were from.  
“ Fifteen messages? Really Meredith?” Cheyenne sighed as she read each message half heartedly. They were waiting for her at the grill. Everyone, the whole group. A tradition they had since childhood. They all met up at the grill on their first day school. They sat around planning the following nights party, and just chilled. Cheyenne and Meredith had started the tradition, and Elena and her friends had kind of integrated themselves into it. So now everyone that mattered was at the Grill waiting for Cheyenne to come and complete their yearly tradition. This was her last year to do it, it was supposed to be a send off, but now it would be a mourning. She sighed typing a quick message back saying she was on her way. She then walked over to her closet to see what she should wear. After about ten minutes she decided on wearing black leggings with slits all the up almost to her butt line, a blank tank top with silver rhinestones that said vampires suck, with red lips and fangs dripping blood, and of course her leather jacket and she decided to wear her black converse tonight.  
Cheyenne walked over to her bay window she used to keep open for Damon, she had been keeping it open this past week, just in case, but he never came back. Cheyenne had to get out of her funk, this wasn’t healthy. He made his choice, she had to live with it. She had to make herself happy. She frowned as she walked over to her open window, she stared out into the darkness as she raised her hand and begun to slowly close the window. She had it almost closed when she heard a caw in the distance. She looked up to see the raven from earlier today, sitting in a tree watching her. She once again got that familiar feeling as she stood looking straight into the birds eyes. Anger raged inside her as she broke eye contact with the raven and the window closed, the latch falling into place. Cheyenne looked back as the raven cawed once again, but only for a second as she let her window curtains fall down and cover her view. There was a loud angry caw from the raven, which made Cheyenne step towards the window, but was stopped by the doorbell. She turned dazed towards her door wondering who was at her door this late. Jenna had opted to stay at her dorm at the college for a few days to get a paper done, and Jeremy was already at the grill with his friends so she was the only one in the house. She walked down the stairs and towards her front door.  
“Hello?” She asked opening the door slightly. Not enough so someone could push their way in, but wide enough she could see the person and not look like a complete idiot.  
“Hey, I hope I didn’t disturb you?” Stefan said smiling his hands behind his back trying to look as nice and unthreatening as possible. Cheyenne glared at him at him wondering why he was trying so hard.  
“What is it Stefan?” Cheyenne asked opening the door farther so they were standing square in front of each other.  
“ Whoa chill out Cheyenne. I just want to talk to you. Look apparently you have my brothers version, will you listen to mine? I’m just trying to be friends.” Stefan pleaded giving her his best sad puppy dog face. She sighed wondering why she was even considering listening. She heard the raven caw again from somewhere in the darkness.  
“Fine. I’m heading to the grill to meet up with everyone. We can walk and you can talk.” She conceded as she turned to get her keys off their place on the wall and pushed past Stefan and closed her front door.  
“Okay fair enough. Look I know I have done a lot of bad things in my lifetime, but so has he. He has had his humanity shut of for decades! He still feeds on people, I hunt animals, he hunts humans. He loves Thea mind games, he loves to play with his food. I understand you think you loved the bad boy Damon, that you believe can be saved, but he can’t. I have been hoping for that for centuries. He left you alone Cheyenne. Through everything you have been through, he up and left. He doesn’t care about you, he was probably just hoping he could find a way to use you to get to his true love, Katherine. Which sad to say she doesn’t want him either, I was her first choice not him. He let Camilla fire for him as well! And that is all you will be. A sacrifice for him to get what he wants! Can’t you see that Cheyenne?” Stefan revealed passionately as they walked down the street. Cheyenne had patiently held her tongue through Stefan’s speech. He should win a grammy for how well he was playing the innocent angsty victim. She could see the grill they were close to being in earshot of people so she stopped her lit up with anger.  
“Stefan Salvatore you are such a Lieing asshole!” She started barely whispering ready to unload on this self-righteous idiot. He stopped and looked at her confusion written all over his face.  
“ What? How am I lieing?” He asked. Which made Cheyenne laugh hysterically.  
“How are you lieing? Lets start from the beginning. Katherine dearest the bitch who started it all, and played the two of you like a fiddle. Yes Katherine choose you, but in the end he was in love with Camilla. He was going to let you have Katherine so he could be with Camilla, but Katherine was greedy and wanted both of you. She threatened Camilla with her Bennet witch, and they tried to run. But of course the precious Katherine wouldn’t have that. Camilla died saving Damon’s life. Katherine made him kill Camilla with his own hands.” As Cheyenne said this Stefan stopped in tracks shaking his head.  
“No that can be right. She wanted me, why would she do that to Camilla and Damon?” Stefan yelled holding his head not believing what he was hearing.  
“ Maybe because Damon wasn’t the only one who liked Camilla?” Cheyenne sneered walking backwards her arms widespread watching Stefan struggle with this new information.  
“ Your time is up. I am done listening to you, but I do have one last thing to say. There is a fine line between good and evil. Humans tiptoe on it everyday, making excuses as to why what they did needed to be done for the better good and all that shit. But for the supernatural that line disappeared, especially for vampires. Drinking human blood is a necessity for you to stay strong and survive, is it good? Nah not necessarily, but you have to think of the situation you are in. You became an abomination, now you deal the only way you can. Your decisions and actions define you, Stefan. Yes you need human blood, yes drinking straight from the vein is the best, but it doesn’t have to be all evil. Drink release, repeat… or be the ripper. It’s all about your decisions.” Cheyenne decided to lay this message on him so maybe he would go mope and white his feelings down in his journal and leave her alone. Stefan’s head snapped up when she mentioned the Ripper. Everything in him wanted to lash out but he fought it. All he could do was stand there and watch Cheyenne walk towards the grill alone.  
Damon had confessed that yes he hated his brother for decades after they turned, but really he wanted them to be brothers again. But to do this, Stefan had to accept his true self, and they had to bury the hatchet about the two girls long gone. Cheyenne hadn’t signed up to be the therapist to two really fucked up vampire brothers, but she couldn’t help but to throw a little wisdom in there to try to help. Cheyenne took a breath before she opened the door to the grill. When she stepped inside there was an outburst of welcomes from her friends and Elena’s. Meredith screamed the loudest as she ran over to Cheyenne hugging her.  
“Oh my gosh! You actually came! We waited for everrrr!” Meredith complained loudly slurring the last but of her sentence. Apparently they had started drinking without her.  
“ Wow! You started without me girl!” Cheyenne laughed as she caught her friend in her arms leading her back to the table. When she got to the center of the grill they had placed two tables together so they could all fit. Elena’s friends said a quick hello but mostly stayed silent not knowing how to act around Cheyenne now.  
“Look everyone stop looking so gloomy! We miss Elena, yes, but this is my last after school meet up, and she would have wanted every single one of you to be happy! So let’s chill and have some fun.” Cheyenne said grabbing a shot of whiskey as a waitress walked by. She threw back her head and drank the shot then slammed the glass down on the table. Everyone looked around nervously at first, but started to ease up.  
“ Good so that means we can talk about the end of summer party at the falls tomorrow night?” Caroline chimed in happily, being the one who had planned this party. “ Who is everyone taking?” She asked expectantly looking at everyone to give an answer. She always had to know everything, and plan everything… a slight control freak.  
“ I am so going with this college guy I met over the summer! He said he could make it into town this weekend so yay!” Caroline continued when no one readily started talking.  
“ A random college guy? Your mom’s cool with this?” Cheyenne asked suspiciously as she placed water in front of Meredith giving her the the “no more” look and rolling her eyes when the red head started pouted. She didn’t like the sound of some random college dude coming around. Gosh when did she become the responsible one?  
“ Who cares? His name is Nik, and he had ancestors who lived in mystic falls centuries ago. He says that our families aren’t the true founding families. Caroline continued unaware of how she was starting to piss shone of the group off. Cheyenne didn’t care about the founding family b. s. this town shoved down their throats, but many people did, and their kids were all hanging out at the same table right now.  
“ Hm. Well Care you may not want to be spouting that out before you check facts. Now on to the things everyone cares about… who is supplying the alcohol tomorrow night?” Cheyenne quickly shut Caroline up, and got everyone’s attention back on the party. After awhile the group started to disperse. Meredith caught a ride home with Matt since they lived closer to each other, and she definitely couldn’t drive herself. Cheyenne said her goodbyes and started to look for her brother. Which brought her outside to the empty parking lot. She was starting to cuss herself for not driving, as she felt like she was being watched, very closely.  
“ You know I’m really starting to feel bad for hogging all the stalkers in town to myself!” cheyenne said aloud slowly turning around. 


	4. Chapter Four

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a ⚠ warning, this has alot of sexual content in it... Kol is introduced.

Cheyenne turned around slowly to face the emptiness of the parking lot. She stood still for a second trying to sense everything around her, how Damon had been trying to teach her. He would vamp speed off and leave her in isolated spaces, then sneak back up on her, try to hone her skills. The first few times he caught her off guard and they would end up on the ground both laughing.   
(Flashback-Mature-Some Sexual Content)  
“Chey, you would’ve been vamp dinner if this was a real attack.” Damon chastised as he lay on top of Cheyenne her arms pinned to the ground, her heart beating fast. She looked up at him with those amazing blue eyes, and smiled that smile that got him every time. She lifted her head up placing her soft lips on his, her tongue evading his mouth as he let go of her arms so she could run her fingers through his hair. He groaned as his hands made their way under her shirt, caressing her volumptious chest.   
“Camillia….” Damon moaned into her mouth as he rolled her on top of him as her hands had made their way past his pant line reaching his hard awaiting erection. All of a sudden she stopped stroking and lifted her head away from him. He paused opening his eyes to see her angry fiery eyes glaring at him. He stopped still as he realized what he had done again. He laid his head back on the ground groaning as Cheyenne stood up furious, readjusting her clothes.   
“Seriously? Damon, really? It’s been six months we have been together! Every time you say her name! I keep letting it go, because I love you Damon, and I don’t love anyone. I would love to get through getting off without hearing her name! I’m not her!” Cheyenne yelled pissed, and sexually frustrated.   
“I can’t help it. I have loved her for centuries.” Damon said standing up walking towards trying to calm her down. But then he realized his mistake.   
“ You still love her? I’m not her Damon. So I need you to tell me, do you love me or do you love that I remind you of her?” Cheyenne asked staring him in the eyes. Damon sped away not answering. That was their last fight before he came to her house they had amazing make-up sex, then he broke up with her.  
Cheyenne teared up a bit at the memory, as she turned back around to be face planted into a firm male chest. She backed up a step then looked at the guy in front of her. Now talk about someone who exudes psycho but sexy vibes. Chey stared into the boys almost black eyes, trying to keep the eye contact going but check him out as well. He was about her height not wearing stilettos, he had shaggy brownish hair, and old time perfect facial structure. His clothes were not from this or any century close. He looked crazed, but slightly aware.   
“ Relax Darling, I’m not here to hurt you.” The man said with a very sexy dangerous accent. Cheyenne took a split second to appreciate how sexy his accent was before the danger bells went off in her head.   
“I wasn’t worried about that. I don’t freak out very easily. So can I know the name of my newest stalker?” Cheyenne spouted out silently chastising herself. Damon always said she needed to start thinking before letting her smart ass mouth come out. Luckily the man in front of her looked amused, which actually pissed her off.   
“ Awe beautiful, and sassy. Just like Camillia…” He began stepping closer to her. Hearing this sat Cheyenne off.   
“ Nope! Not dealing with it! Go away… Now!” Cheyenne yelled already tired of this. If she hears that name one more time she will explode. She looked up to see complete astonishment written all over this guys face.   
“ So you know… you know more then I thought you would. Hmmm, do you know what you are, besides a doppelganger?” He asked intrigued. His brother had awoken him to see if the shift he had felt was what they thought. And to his pleasure it was. This firecracker was the most powerful being ever, and she was wasting her talents in this little town. When she crossed her arms and refused to answer he smiled. This was going to be fun. The last one met an unfortunate end, this one he liked. He could feel the power coming from her.   
“ Darling my name is Kol Mikaelson .” He said proudly pufging out his chest. But when he saw no reaction from the fire cracker he frowned. “ Kol MIKAELSON… An ORIGINAL vampire… THE ORIGINAL FAMILY?” Kol said frustrated as all he got from Cheyenne was a shrug and blank look.   
“ Well that sounds important and all, but I just don’t care. I don’t want anything to do with you, your family, the salvatores, Camillia, Katherine, everything! Please send out the memo to everyone!” Cheyenne replied raising her voice as she turned away from Kol and started to walk back towards the door of the Grill, pissed that her brother was no where to be found. She felt a rush of cold air pass her as she yet again found her face buried in his chest. She breathed in his scent temporarily sidetracked by his cologne. He smelled like the ocean, like wild freedom. His hand grabbed her arms and sparks ran through her body stemming from his touch. She stared up into his eyes before she remembered she was trying to get away.   
“ I didn’t mean to offend you darling. I know it must be quite frustrating to always be compared to… well you know… especially by her and her doppleganger’s lovers.” Kol said tying to reach a nerve. And he did, he could see the fire spark in her eyes when he mentioned lovers.   
“ Aw, so one of them has gotten to you, and it isn’t one of my brothers…” Kol dug, guessing it was these Salvatore brothers she had mentioned earlier. Cheyenne’s face became stone as she just glared at him. He smiled the little half smile he was famous for. This was going to be fun.   
“ That is none of your business. Now if you don’t mind…” Cheyenne grumbled as she shook his hands off her, and tried to push past him. He laughed again as he grabbed one of her arms and spun her around to were her back was against the wall and he had his arms on either side of her head. Cheyenne saw she was now trapped, but strangely she wasn’t scared, she was slightly turned on. Oh lord Chey this is not the time for your bad boy attraction to sit in, she inwardly chastised herself. She was about to say something smartass, when Kol’s lips gently touched hers, Cheyenne tensed, then found herself kissing him back harder. Their lips parted, tongues exploring each others mouths. Cheyenne let out a silent moan as his lips moved from her mouth trailing kisses down her neck, his hands making their own trip under her pants, cupping her butt, as he lifted her off the ground about a foot her legs wrapping around his waist her hands unbuttoning his pants.   
Kol for a blissful moment forgot everything. He forgot his brother daggering him, his mother killing his and his brothers loves, the fact that this doppelganger was more then a doppelganger. He got lost in her touch as her fingers wrapped around him, as she moaned with desire, and lust.   
Cheyenne in the moment forgot Damon, forgot Camillia, forgot everything. She felt complete with this stranger, something was right with him, even though she could tell he was a psychotic murderer. She craved his touch, his attention. She could feel him harden in her hand and smiled, knowing he wanted her too. He had now slipped her pants down a few inches her lacy thong not stopping anything, as he rubbed against her. He slid his fingers under the lace slipping into her when he heard voices heading their way.   
He quickly got himself, and her situated.   
“ Raincheck on this Darling?” He whispered in her ear before he vanished.   
Cheyenne leaned against the wall flushed, and even more sexually frustrated then she had started the night off being. She took deep breathes banging her head on the wall cursing herself. What had gotten into her? She knew she was slightly sex deprived, but this was ridiculous. Kol felt right, he felt like…he completed her. And that was absolutely insane.   
“Cheyenne? Are you okay? What are you doing out here?” Jeremy asked looking at his sister worried, as he walked out of the Grill.   
“ I have been looking for you Jeremy! Come on walk me home, I need a shower.” Cheyenne said taking a glance into the dark wondering if she would hear from Kol again.   
Kol’s POV  
“ Brother? You are back sooner then expected and not covered in dinner. What happened?” Klaus teased as Kol walked through the door slightly dazed. When he didn’t answer right away Klaus turned from his painting, looking over to his other brother Elijah who had put down the book he was reading to study his youngest brother.   
“Your doppelganger is dead, but… Camillia’s…” Kol started, and at the mention of Camillia both brothers sped over to him like dogs to a bone. Elijah spoke first.   
“ You smell of her. What did you do? Is she okay?” Elijah asked concerned and slightly homicidal. Klaus growled as he sniffed his brother.   
“ You didn’t harm her, you…” Klaus grabbed Kol by his collar slamming him against the wall. “You defiled her. Did you force her?” Klaus growled.   
“I did not defile her… yet!” Kol sneered glaring at his brother anger rising. “ She was mine first back then, she will be mine this time! Leave her alone!” Kol yelled pushing his brother off walking towards the spiral staircase.  
“ Yours first? She would have never gone for you.” Klaus growled, as Kol sped over to him face to face.   
“ She was mine. You and dear Elijah had your hearts set on Katerina. But you knew you had to sacrifice Katerina you started to pay more attention to Camilla. Then Elijah followed suit like he always does. She was mine! Then you killed her for rejecting you, and trying to save her sister.” Kol punched his brother throwing him across the room into wall. Elijah looked on sadly, not realizing what they had taken from Kol. He had always been so emotionless, so deadly, but as Elijah thought back, Kol had been quite tame when Camilla was around. But this wasn’t Camilla, this was a new one, fair game for all the brothers.   
Kol stomped to his room, as Klaus threw things around in the living room. Elijah retired to his room, thinking of how much hell was heading to this new doppelgangers life.


	5. Chapter Five

Cheyenne awoke the next morning to her alarm, she slammed her hand down on the snooze button groaning trying to ignore the sunlight coming through her bay window. Her phone started buzzing so she crankily picked it up seeing it was Meredith calling.   
“What!?” Cheyenne snapped wondering why her friend was calling her so freaking early in the morning.   
“ You slut!” Her friend shouted into the phone half serious half jokingly. Cheyenne jolted up rubbing her head wondering what was wrong with her friend.   
“Whoa what?” Cheyenne asked very confused and slightly pissy.   
“ I saw you in my dreams getting it on with some hot psycho original vampire! I mean… good job! He is hot as hell… but damn girl he is the devil! I read about that family, you got yourself into a load of trouble! And why the hell am I having dreams about this?” Meredith blurted out without pause. Cheyenne thought about what she was saying. Great of course she would have a random hot make out session with the devil… that was her type. This didn’t surprise her much, which was probably a bad thing.   
“ Girl why are you having wet dreams about me and my sex partners?” Cheyenne teased trying to lighten the mood. She could tell Meredith seemed concerned for her.   
“ Apparently I’m meant to watch out for your reckless butt! I talked to my grandma and Bonnie’s grams. They kind of understand what’s going on. We aren’t sure what you are, but we do know I’m meant to protect you.” Meredith replied nonchalantly like this was a normal conversation to be having. Cheyenne walked to her bathroom and turned the hot water on, slightly upset that Meredith had been talking about her to people she didn’t know.   
“ Meredith! Why are you taking about me and my buisness to other people? That could be very dangerous to me!” Cheyenne complained angerily to her best friend.   
“ No sorry, look I needed to know how to protect you! Apparently all hell is coming into town and you are the target. I just wanted to learn everything I can to help you! Apparently I’m like a major big deal in the magic world, just like you! My ancestors have watched over you for centuries!” Meredith pouted sadly not wanting her friend upset. She trued to explain what she had learned, but it was hard for her. She was slightly hyperactive.  
“Watch over me? Don’t you mean my ancestors?” Cheyenne said as she put her phone on speaker and slid into the shower. She had caught onto her friends strange wording and popped her head our of the curtain to be able to hear clearly.  
“Oh shit! You caught that? Ok look um I want to tell you this face to face, so I will see you at school.” Meredith rushed hanging up quickly. Cheyenne growled as she ducked back under the warm water trying to relax, but couldn’t due to her analyzing everything her friend just said. How could they have been protecting her for centuries, when she only remembers this lifetime. She hoped like hell this had nothing to do with Camilla, she didn’t want anymore of a connection with her, she already looked exactly like her, and had all her lovers knocking at her door. She sighed as the water ran down her back relaxing her tense muscles. She eventually heard Jeremy getting up and ready so she turned the water off and stepped out of the shower. She immediately wrapped a towel around her torso as she walked into her room towards her closet. She slipped on her undies, then put on some bleached capris with pre-made holes, and a tank that said bite me on it, with her black converse. She dried her hair put on her eyeliner and started to walk downstairs. She got half-way downstairs when she heard the accent from last night in her kitchen. She ran down the stairs two at time rushing to get to her brother. As she did into the kitchen panic on her face she slid right into a suited man. Cheyenne fumbled around as she tried to regain her composure . Her blonde curls were going wild as she glanced up to see a very sophisticated looking man with perfect brown hair starting down at her. He looked like Kol the guy from last night but a but older. She put one hand on the kitchen island as she stared at the perfect speciman in front of her.   
“Cheyenne, This is Elijah Mikaelson. He says he needed to talk to you.” Jeremy said protectively glaring at the man in the room.   
“Aw hello Miss Cheyenne. I have heard so much about you. And I have to say the resemblance it’s…” Elijah started taken aback by how much she did resemble Camillia, but something was different. At the mention of resemblance Cheyenne rolled her eyes and made her way to the fridge to get her morning Dr. Pepper.   
“Okay you lost me. Apparently your brother didn’t pass on the memo. I want nothing to do with that chick or her lovers. So you can leave now.” Cheyenne dismissed Elijah as she took a drink of her dr. Pepper and headed towards the door. Elijah stood dumbfounded by her brush off.   
“Excuse me, Miss. Cheyenne I just.. “ Elijah started talking again trying to get her to talk to him.   
“Look. You came you, you saw, you got your rocks off, so leave me alone please. I’m not Camillia, I don’t do the things she did, I don’t like the things she did, I’m not into the guys she was into. Please leave me alone.” Cheyenne sighed angerily as she turned towards Elijah. He looked sad, that made her feel slightly upset, but she wasn’t here so all these people could get another chance with a woman who lived a thousand years ago.   
“Jeremy please make sure he leaves without touching any of my stuff! Goodbye!” Cheyenne said gruffly as she slammed the front door and jumped in her mustang. She backed out of her drive as she saw Stefan walking her way. She stepped on the gas and headed to a bar 20 minutes out of town. She just couldn’t handle school today. She texted Meredith what happened and that they could meet up later. Then she drove into a hole in the wall bar Damon had taken her to many times, when she just wanted to be alone. She walked through the bar giving the old witch at the bar a slight nod before she went to the back to sit in a booth by herself.  
“You look like hell child.” Gladys the witch said as she walked over to the booth.   
“Thanks. Please give me something really strong.” She begged as Gladys already had a bottle of whiskey and shot glass ready. Cheyenne laughed as she took the shot glass and threw it back quickly. She handed the shot glass back to Gladys and took the full whiskey bottle. Gladys looked at her sadly shaking her head as she walked away slowly.   
“Darling, it’s not even eight am yet.” A very hot accent rang through her thoughts. She looked up and scrunched up her nose.   
“You didn't give your brothers the memo.” Cheyenne said flatly taking another shot. She looked up just in time to see a flash of anger flash in the mans eyes.   
“What happened?” Kol asked darkly whatever cheer he had was now gone. Cheyenne looked at him oddly for a second before answering.   
“Elijah. He was in my kitchen this morning, just wanting to talk. You know because the resemblance is amazing.” Cheyenne slurred spreading her arms out wide drastically.  
“Did he do anything to you?” Kol asked inspecting her, smirking as he watched her almost fall off the booth.   
“No. Just pissed me off. Damn Camillia. I think I’m going to chop all my hair off, dye it black, get a breast reduction, something!” She yelled determinably, as Kol laughed catching her as she toppled over.   
“Well darling, that’s fine, but could we leave the breast alone? I like how they are now, it would be such a shame.” Kol teased sliding into the booth and taking the whiskey bottle from her. Cheyenne pouted as she pounced for the bottle but of course couldn’t compare to his vamp speed. Kol again laughed which brought Cheyenne’s attention to him. He was supposed to be the devil, but with him she felt right. Literally her body reacted to him, not just sexually. It was liked every fiber of her being was telling her this was so wrong but so right.   
“Hmph. Anyway what are you doing here? This is my hole in the wall!” Cheyenne again slurred as she questioned Kol.   
“Well darling, I’m very well known in the witch community. Miss Gladys is an old friend of mine, and let me know you were here drinking your woes away!” He replied laughing siting water in front of her.   
“ Your well known with the witches? Then why did Meredith say you were the devil? What am I?” Cheyenne rapid fired questions not letting him speak. He chuckled when she said he was the devil.   
“Well, I have the a tendency to go a little manic. I’m not one to hold my anger back, or my thirst for blood. I have no true sympathy for human life really. I have been alive for to long and lost to many to even care, took know the whole psycho babble about not letting anyone close.” Kol replied nonchalantly like he was talking to an old friend. He didn’t usually let anyone know his inner thoughts ,but she was different.  
“Whoa that was way deeper then I thought you would go. But I understand completely. I mean you have been alive for so long you really don’t see death as a bad thing or something that can truly stop you anymore. People think I’m calloused when I tried to defend Damon. But its just the hard truth. In your reality you have to feed, how far you take it is what measures good and bad. Apparently you have taken it to a bad place, but at the end of the day your still good. Even if you don’t believe it.” Cheyenne replied drinking the water starting at Kol who was looking at her like she had grown a few extra heads. She laughed.   
“See, I’m weird. I don’t fear death, because I am death.” She continued looking down into her water cup twirling it around as she let what she said sink it. Only Damon knew her true self. She knew what she was, she just didn’t know the why.   
“Awe welcome back death, have you come to balance out nature and kill us abominations?”Kol asked quietly having figured this out already.   
“I didn’t send my child here to kill you , I sent her to protect you. My daughter, does not think of you and your siblings, or your bitten offspring as abominations. You have a right to live just as much as the werewolves, the witches, the werecats and so on and so forth. I have sent her in a form that sooth every creature, and let you welcome her into your life. She of course does not know any of this. I have chosen to Reveal to you, because I like you, you are what she needs. Please help her, and let her help you. I must go, do not load all of this on her at once. She is strong, but since Damon broke her, she isn’t emotionally ready. You, you will rebuild her sense of love and worth.” Cheyenne’s eyes went black her voice became a man’s voice. Kol just stared listening to Death himself.   
“ Me? How am I supposed to help her with love? I’m a psychotic murderer remember, I don’t feel.” Kol questioned. The voice laughed the Cheyenne’s beautiful blue eyes reappeared dazed and a bit confused. Kol rolled his eyes and sighed, this magical beings always so cryptic.  
“What the hell?” Cheyenne jumped up asking severely confused. “ Where are you going?” Cheyenne asked as Kol took a sip of the whiskey and headed for the door.   
“ Well darling, I know what you are, but I cant just give you everything all at once. I have to make you have to talk to me again.” Kol said smugly walking out leaving Cheyenne speechless.


End file.
